everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Branches, Birches and Junipers/Chapter 7
As if some deus ex machina fell from the sky, the Ever After High musical department had been planning a musical. “In other words, the perfect opportunity,” Polynices said, as he hovered around school, following around his new Juniper friend. “I just hope it won’t be so cheesy,” Mark mumbled. “You should really speak up,” the demon frowned, and carefully took a phone out of his pocket to snap a shot of a poster. “And if Lea doesn’t cry at this musical, isn’t there a bunch of theatres out in BookEnd? Cheer up, kid.” Mark looked pointedly at Polynices. “Yeah, but they’re not holding any musicals until, like, a month.” The demon laughed. “Precisely! Which is why this is the perfect opportunity! Seriously kid, you’re great, but I don’t want you to worry too much. You’re doing great.” “I’m doing great? In what?” “Life, I guess?” Polynices laughed once more. He had an oddly familiar snicker, but Mark couldn’t place his finger on it. “Come along, Juniper tree. Let’s go get tickets.” —————————- Thankfully, Icarus had been one of the main songwriters of the musical. “I can definitely get you and Lea tickets to this… thing, musical, whatever!” he had said when Mark burst in the middle of Icarus’ piano practise to ask. “Anything for my family–“ and in a slightly disgusted voice “… and sort-of family.” “You’re wonderful!” Polynices yelled, but the demon had been invisible when the two asked, so Icarus thought it was Mark. “You’re welcome. And seriously, stop with that British accent, Mark,” Icarus said, as he walked off. “It reminds me of that Anglophile phase you had back in Freedom Year. That was just a dozen levels of ugh.” —————————- “Tickets… to a musical?” Lea said. Mark had a free period last, and visited Chapter Academy to catch Lea just as she left school. “But it’s at Ever After High! That’s so prestigious!” “Well, you’re family. And Icarus wrote stuff for it, so you should probably go,” Mark said. She frowned, looking over at the ticket. “Of course I must! I’m obligated to. But ‘The Awesome and Very Controversial Love Life of Hans Christian Andersen’? Is this play satire?” “Look, I really don’t have the mental capacity to comprehend something so meta and abstract,” Mark shoved the ticket to The Awesome and Very Controversial Love Life of Hans Christian Andersen into Lea’s hands, and ran. ——————— The musical happened. It was pretty queer. At this point, the Narrator got bored of writing and really wanted to continue the story. However, you should note that the story within the story was pretty emotional, with heartfelt confessions and morose young authors. ——————— The lights dimmed, and applause filled the auditorium. Mark distinctly heard the sound of Polynices sniffling. “That was tragic,” he said, wiping a tear from his cheeks. “For something with a ridiculous title like that, it was emotionally moving.” “Not for me,” Mark whispered back, hoping that no one noticed that he was talking to nothing. “Hmph,” said the demon. “You sound like my sister.” The applause persisted. Mark turned towards his left, where Lea was effecting some sort of silent sob. She cried without shame, with her face uncovered. Her tears ran down from her cheeks to her frail neck, and she wiped them off with the back of her hand. They were colourless. Category:Subpages Category:Branches, Birches and Junipers